


I'll Never Stop Loving You Even If You Forget

by Laygwynn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, F/M, Family, Memory Loss, Reader Is Not MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laygwynn/pseuds/Laygwynn
Summary: He was happy. 3 years have passed since you left. You saw him and his new model like wife and in between them was a little girl struggling to walk but her face still showed joy. You felt yourself smile at the family he made. So proud, so happy for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope It's Good...Enjoy :)

He was happy. 3 years have passed since you left. You saw him and his new model like wife and in between them was a little girl struggling to walk but her face still showed joy. You felt yourself smile at the family he made. So proud, so happy for him. He deserved it, Happiness, something that you could not have given him. One of the cherry blossoms landed in the wife’s hair and he laughed as he pulled it out. The wife blushed and laughed alongside him. You felt your cheeks warm as you remembered the time he made you laugh because of him. His silly, corny jokes that always made his brother cringe. But would leave you two laughing so hard and falling deeper in love with each other.

            Warm tears slid down your cheeks as you continued to stare at the loving couple. He couldn’t remember you. He couldn’t remember anything of the memories that involved the love you two worked hard to make together. God had been cruel yet you wondered if you were much crueler for leaving him.    

* * *

 

**{3 Years ago}**

“Is she waking up?”

“Thank god Y/N she is alive”

“Stop crying Yoosung”

“Shut up Zen you’re crying too”

You groaned and opened you heavy eyes and was welcomed with unfamiliar white walls and ceiling. You whole body ached and you didn’t know why. You tried to remember the night before but your mind pulled a blank. “Y/N…” You turned your head to see Jaehee grasping you’re hooked up hand and confusion filled your mind. “Jaehee where am I?” You spoke and your throat burned but you continued to speak, “W-Where is Saeyoung?” Her grip on your hand tightened and she avoided your eyes. Jumin cleared his throat and walked closer to the bed, “Y/N do you remember the event from last night?” it hurt but you slowly shook your head to answer his question.

He sighed and his expression looked pained, “You and Saeyoung got into a car accident. He was picking you up after you two apparently got into an argument and you ran out” You felt your heart stopped. You and Saeyoung got into a car accident. You tried to remember the argument you two had last night.

You yelled at him because he was not paying attention to you and was working. Normally you would not have been mad because of it but it was lasting too long. Saeran was even worried that you both got into a fight and was giving each other the cold shoulder. So you decided to confront him about it. And it ended with you two yelling back at each other for not understanding. Tears falling down your cheeks and you rushing out the doors ignoring Saeran yelling for you to wait. Hours had passed and you had lost you way. After all you were walking with tears in your eyes and not really paying attention to where you were going. You grabbed your phone out of your pocket and asked Saeyoung to come pick you up. You didn’t apologize and neither did he but he was still on his way to get you. After he arrived you climbed into the passenger seat and neither of you two spoke just silence. And while Saeyoung was driving through a green light you saw a large truck and…

“I’m guessing by the look on your face you remember what happened.” Jumin looked away from you and stared at the wall. Tears were falling off your face now. Jaehee tried to wipe them but they wouldn’t stop falling. “W-What happened to him…What happened to Saeyoung?” Zen ran up to you and grabbed the hand Jaehee was not holding, “He is alright nothing happened to him except…” Zen trailed off and he too also avoided your eyes. “Except what?”

“Except he can’t remember you Y/N” Jumin spoke.

“H-He forgot me…everything”

Jumin nodded.

You turned your head the other way and cried. Didn’t care how loud you got you just cried. It was your fault he forgot. Your fault that the fight even happened. It was your fault for not understanding and waiting for him to finish his work. You never even got to apologize and tell him that you loved him before it all disappeared from his mind. You couldn’t forgive yourself.  

3 months had passed at you not once visited Saeyoung since the accident. After the doctors released you from the hospital you packed and went back home to America. Saeran wanted you to stay and called you selfish for doing this and not facing him. But you couldn’t do it you couldn’t face him at least not now.

* * *

 

You wiped your tears and prepared to leave. You had come back to finally face him and apologize to him. Even if he didn’t remember you. You would always love him. Even if he did find love again and had a family.

The tears wouldn’t stop and you turned to leave.

“Hey MC do you remember the dreams I told you when I was still in the hospital all those years ago?”

You walked

“Oh goodness Sae why are you crying?”

Faster

“It’s just I suddenly remembered the angel from my dreams back then…”

“Oh you mean the angel you said was named Y/N”

You stopped. You tried to move your legs again but they were shaking too bad to move.   

“I was only a nurse back then ha-ha it was funny but cute the little angel in your head. You always mentioned her when I stopped by to do your daily checkups”  

“Ha-ha I guess…the little angel in my head it’s funny but I think I loved that angel even if she continued to push me away from her…I never did ask why”

You leaned against the cherry blossom tree. Its bark supporting your weight. Your heart pounding hard against your chest.

“Sae oh my god how could you talk about loving someone else while we are on our family date.”

“Oww sorry… you didn’t have to pinch my cheeks MC your right I’m sorry let’s go I’m starving.”

You’re back slid down the uncomfortable tree bark and you lifted you knees to your chest and cried.

_“Saeyoung I loved you too.” I still do love you. Even if you forget about me or remember me as a little angel inside your head. The way I feel about you won’t change._

“I’m Sorry.”    

 

 


End file.
